


Spoilt Demon

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Frottage, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Open Relationships, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Taeil's just trying to live his life, Taeyong's a spoilt brat, Top Taeil, plot if you squint, silk robes in inappropriate places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: “Taeil, I was wondering if you could make sure Taeyong’s doing well.” Johnny smiled and tried to stick his octopus-like demon to Taeil, but he was only interested in tall, beefy vampires and wouldn’t stick to Taeil. He eyed Taeyong, who glared at him with the burning hate of a thousand suns.“Sure, love doing charity work.”Aka Taeil gets a babysitting job for an Incubus.





	Spoilt Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Taeil POV was requested by an anon on CC and junesuns (forever ago, I’m sorry it took so long TT TT), 2Tae was requested by an anon on CC. I hope this will live up to your expectations.
> 
> TW: mentions of death and killing, mild blasphemy

#####

Taeil generally enjoyed his life to be quiet.

There was only so much he could do to escape the craziness that was the immortal society, but he tried his best. Really, it was like it was required to enjoy drama in order to live forever, and someone had forgotten to let Taeil in on that.

Working for Johnny usually met his standards of what an enjoyable and quiet life implied. His job as messenger meant Taeil ended up hearing about anything and anyone, but he always disappeared before things would go south.

“I’ll be visiting the South for… well, maybe three weeks, shouldn’t be too long.” Johnny hefted a bag over his shoulder and talked like this was new information for Taeil. He had been the one to bring the invitation and make sure the reply arrived safely. Basically, he had known Johnny would be gone for three weeks or less before Johnny had.

To his Lord’s side stuck his recent infatuation.

Well, not recent. Actually, Taeyong had been stuck to Johnny’s side for a surprisingly long time, longer than anyone Taeil recalled. Johnny liked falling in love, or rather taking in people he found pretty, but he usually got bored after a few weeks or months and ended up either repurposing his bed companions as dinner, or sending them back to the city when they couldn’t take the heart-break and humiliation.

Taeil raised an eyebrow, as Johnny peeled Taeyong off his arm.

“Why can’t I come?” the demon whined and pouted up at Johnny. He was sort of cute. Taeil could definitely see the appeal, understand why Johnny was still keeping him around – and the other way around. Demons weren’t exactly known to live the committing lifestyle either.

The problem was, Taeyong was only cute and cuddly with Johnny. Everyone else was seen as a threat and handled accordingly. If he weren’t so overprotective, Taeil would probably thoroughly enjoy his company. But Taeyong didn’t understand that Taeil was perfectly content not sleeping with Johnny and just… you know… doing his job.

Not to say that Taeil hadn’t slept with Johnny, but. Yeah. He didn’t now.

“Taeil, I was wondering if you could make sure Taeyong’s doing well.” Johnny smiled and tried to stick his octopus-like demon to Taeil, but the octopus was only interested in tall, beefy vampires, and wouldn’t stick to short Kobolds.

“I wanna come!” Taeyong whined.

“I’m going for political reasons, you know the Lady of the South has this hunter problem I want to help her with. It’s unprofessional to have you ride my leg in a meeting. I told you before, and you still did it, so, you’re staying here.”

“I was feeling horny. What will I do without you? I have to eat! I’ll be lonely!” Taeyong looked so pitiful, Taeil actually felt a little bad, but Johnny was unwavering, already desensitised to the puppy eyes.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find someone. Taeil, you surely wouldn’t mind helping out my dear demon, so he doesn’t starve?”

Taeil eyed Taeyong, who glared at him with the burning hate of a thousand suns.

“Sure, love doing charity work.”

“Listen, I’m not charity work, I am a powerful Incubus, you wish you were allowed to… Johnny!” Taeyong went from hissing into Taeil’s ear to running after the vampire.

If Taeil didn’t know Johnny adored Taeyong and let him get away with more than any other person would, while Taeyong loved being overdramatic, he’d think he’d have to step in and save Taeyong from his abuser.

Instead, Taeil sighed and waited until Taeyong had accepted his fate and came back into the castle, looking like a kicked puppy.

He did feel a bit bad for him. It was undeniable that Taeyong was exceptionally pretty, which helped the puppy eyes, and he obviously was attached to Johnny – emotionally, not only physically.

“I will have you know I do not approve of any of this and I will not enjoy having sex with you!” Taeyong hissed. There the pity went.

“Lovely. You know I don’t have to help you out, right? If you’re being a little shit, I’ll just drag you to the closest whore house to feed you.”

Taeyong gasped.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Watch me.”

Taeil turned and wandered into the study, to collect today’s mail from Renjun.

Surprisingly, Taeyong followed him, like a trained dog. One would think he’d leave and mope, but apparently no.

“You know what, I think you aren’t even deserving to sleep with me.” Taeyong nagged.

“Well, be my guest.” Taeil sighed. Really, this demon had some intense double personality issues going on between how he acted with Johnny and how he acted with everyone else.

Taeyong huffed, but he shut up, obviously realising he was fighting a losing battle.

 

Renjun eyed Taeyong, then Taeil, raised an eyebrow, and handed him today’s mail.

“I thought Johnny was gone?”

“He is.” Taeil confirmed.

“Ah.” Renjun eyed Taeyong again, who had gotten distracted by the plushie someone had left on the armchair in the entrance area of the library. “Well, Lady Taeyeon wrote. She’s planning a party for her pet dog.”

“She got herself a werewolf?”

Renjun chuckled “Nah, an actual dog, _pet dogs_ will stay exclusive to Lord Sicheng, I believe.”

Taeil cut open the envelopes addressed to Johnny personally, which Renjun never read without permission. There were clear cut duties in the castle, and everything worked the smoothest when people stayed in their line to avoid conflict.

Taeil believed himself to be rather easy going, but even he had some pet peeves he had gotten himself over centuries of living.  

There were lots of pleads from people living in the closer villages, and Taeil ripped them apart to drop into the rubbish bin immediately. It wasn’t that they didn’t care about the people. They did have to eat someone – and usually their supply came from regional sources, aka those villages. It was just how things worked; they weren’t called monsters for no reason. The only interesting letter he kept was a commercial one from a winery that Johnny liked to order from.

“I’ll send a carrier pigeon to catch up with Johnny and hear if he wants to join the pet dog party.”

“The whole wording doesn’t sit right with me, it sounds like some BDSM event.” Renjun shuddered.

“We wouldn’t have to leave the castle to have one.” Taeil chuckled, took the two letters of relevance, and was about to leave, when his eye fell on Taeyong. He suddenly remembered his demon-sitting gig. Taeyong had picked the plush wale up and was gently petting its back now, softly speaking to it.

The whole image was… well, it reconfirmed Taeil’s point with the double personality going on. He shook his head to himself and walked past him, but Taeyong realised he was about to be left alone and dropped the plushie to hurry after Taeil.

To his knowledge, Incubi didn’t require to be around their feeders 24/7, so he wasn’t sure if Taeyong was trying to be annoying, or if this was a Taeyong-thing.

 

It felt like he had actually gotten himself a pet dog, too.

He wrote the message to Johnny, went to the falconry, where their pigeons were kept, had it sent off, he checked stocks with Kun, went to give the shopping list to the person in charge, and even took a stroll over the estate to see Xiaojun’s most recent work in full blossom.

Taeyong kept waddling behind him, complaining over everything.

“You know, I’m going to make true of my words. I’ll drop you off at the brothel and pick you up in two weeks.” Taeil finally snapped, when Taeyong whined about the sun being in his face.

Taeyong stared at him with wide eyes.

“You wouldn’t. You can’t! Johnny wouldn’t allow that.”

“He said to make sure you wouldn’t starve. I’d be keeping my word.” Taeil glared at the demon.

“No! Please don’t, I don’t want to go there, everyone is human there, and not even nearly as handsome as Johnny.” Taeyong suddenly re-activated his octopus-behaviour, and wrapped himself around Taeil.

“Is that so?” Taeil didn’t have much reason to fish for compliments. He knew who he was, and what he was, and he was perfectly content. He didn’t need to compete with his Lord over anything – especially when he knew there were royalty very eager and willing to chase after him. But Taeyong had thrown the bone, and he felt like going after it. “And I’m good enough or what?”

“Yes!” Taeyong eagerly confirmed.

“You’ll definitely have to work on your compliments if you want to evade eating at the whore house.” Taeil pulled Taeyong off, who had started to shamelessly grind up against him.

Visibly thrown off the loop, Taeyong stayed where Taeil put him, and remained there while Taeil happily waltzed down the path back to the castle.

“It’s not fair!” Taeyong whined behind him, and Taeil couldn’t hold the chuckle to himself. It was sort of fun, to tease him. “I hate you!”

“Have fun with that.” Taeil heard the demon thunder over the pebbled walk behind him, and then he was next to him again, despite his alleged hatred for him.

The next weeks might not be quiet, but maybe they’d at least be entertaining.

 

After a day of nagging Incubus right in his ear, Taeil enjoyed a quiet evening of reading a recent addition to their library that Renjun had suggested.

Okay, who was he kidding, he evening was not quiet.

“Taeil.” Taeyong had entertained himself with a plushie for 0.5 seconds, and then proceeded to annoy him more. He had little doubt Johnny did this all day, every day, with the greatest pleasure.

“What?”

“I’m bored.”

“Great, go do something.”

“But I’m bored.” Taeyong slithered against his side and nuzzled his face into his shoulder.

“I thought you hated me?”

“Yeah, obviously.” Taeyong huffed. There they were again, the double personality issues. “Can we fuck? I wanna fuck, I’m bored.”

“Incubi only have to feed once a week.” Taeil looked over the edge of his book. Taeyong pouted at him. He had opened his shirt, revealing the perfectly even skin of his chest. Taeil caught glimpse of a dusty pink nipple.

“But I’m bored.” He repeated, more whiney this time. “Please?” he poked the tips of his forked tongue out, and rubbed his body against Taeil’s as much as he could on the sofa.

It’d be a lie to say that Taeil didn’t want to feel the two tailed tongue on him. Incubi weren’t stingy with sex, they were the first ones you got into bed if you were looking for it, because they gained more from it than their partners – most of the time. He knew that a night with an Incubus meant a lot of fun – and a lot of please.

But this was Taeyong, Johnny’s Taeyong, who kept insisting on hating everyone that wasn’t the Lord. Taeil didn’t want to make it that easy for him.

“Sure, if you can get off with some dry humping, be my guest.” Taeil dove back behind his book and returned to the questions of morality the protagonist was facing in the story.

But not for long, because Taeyong had apparently picked him up on the invitation. First, his fingers tangled into Taeil’s clothing, which was slightly distracting, but not so much. If he ignored Taeyong, he’d probably stop eventually. It was like spoilt children. You had to not give them their way once, so they’d learn.

Then, Taeyong pressed his body against Taeil’s side, his legs wrapping around his waist to allow for his dick to easily rub against the side of Taeil’s hips. That was enough to make it hard to split his attention between the feeling of Taeyong’s hard cock against him, and the adventures of the novel.

Taeyong licked over his neck. Taeil felt the two ends of his tongue, and felt the sticky wetness of an Incubus’ saliva, that served not the purpose of helping them eat food – which they didn’t have to – but made for excellent lubrication.

Taeyong rolled his hips up, and ground himself against Taeil.

“Ah.” A low moan came from the demon, and Taeil flipped the page, but didn’t remember what had happened past the second paragraph.

Taeil could hardly believe this was actually happening. In all his years, he hadn’t had anyone be so shameless and confident enough to really work themselves up against his body, almost fully clothed. It was for prude teenagers, scared of their parents, pastors, and god.

Yet here he was, Taeyong gasping into his ear and working his hips up and down to seek friction.

“You… uh… you’re so mean. Ah. I can’t… ah… can’t believe Johnny… uh.” Taeyong licked against his neck again, as he grabbed Taeil’s shoulder tighter, and angled himself up a bit, pressing even tighter against him where he kept thrusting up. Taeil flipped another page he hadn’t read.

“Taeiiiil.” Taeyong was half in his lap now, on his knees to allow the leverage he needed for his movements, desperately rubbing himself against Taeil, who kept staring at his book.

“You seem to be doing well here.” Taeil mumbled, hoping he’d sound unaffected. His dick had long started to harden, but he wouldn’t do anything about it.

Taeyong’s hips moved more erratically, and he lost his steady rhythm. He was crying under his breath and digging his fingers into Taeil’s shoulders, chasing his orgasm.

Taeil shakily turned the page, knowing Taeyong was way gone at this point and wouldn’t even notice. Finally, Taeyong cursed loudly, and pressed himself against Taeil, only tiny bucks of his hips helping him through his orgasm. 

It shouldn’t be as hot as it was, Taeil shouldn’t be rock hard in his pants, aching for relief. But it was and he did.

Taeyong, on the other hand, seemed satisfied, because he slipped off where he was clinging to Taeil, and huffed under his breath, nestling himself against his shoulder.

When he looked over, Taeyong’s face was relaxed and his eyes closed.

“Hey! That’s nasty, at least go wash yourself!” Taeil chided, but he didn’t get a reaction. He poked Taeyong, first with his finger, then with the edge of his book, but he was out light a light.

Well, he still was on his quest to teach Taeyong some manners here, so, he re-read his missed pages, finished the chapter, and left the demon on the sofa for the night. He did provide a blanket, because he couldn’t quite bear the image of a freezing Incubus in their house.

 

“Johnny would have never left me in the living room!”

“Fascinating. You might have realised I’m not Johnny though.”

“I hate you, you’re so mean!”

Renjun eyed them with raised eyebrows. Taeyong was in nothing but a black silk robe, after taking a two hours bath because he was “dirty”. Taeil had tried to warn him, but he hadn’t listened and slept instead. He wasn’t feeling sorry for him. Okay he was, a little bit, because Taeyong had these really adorable puppy eyes.

No, Taeil couldn’t let himself be fooled and join Johnny in the team of people tolerating Taeyong’s antics and spoiling him rotten.

“Right, so, here’s the mail.” Renjun slowly pushed three envelopes over the table. Taeil sighed and took the letter opener, making quick work of them. More complaints from the village – what else was new.

“The human police is writing us. They want to come for investigations.” Taeil chuckled.

“I’m not going to turn educated men in uniforms down.” Renjun licked his lips, and grinned mischievously.

“They might be old men though, you know the villages don’t really have anyone enforcing the law.” Taeil ripped the police’s letter to small bits and let them rain into the rubbish bin.

“Well, I’ll tell Ten he can have fun with old men, but I do want them if there’s someone hot among them.” Renjun decided.

It was a good idea to give their guard a heads up he should let handsome ones pass, or all Renjun would get was dinner, already prepared into bite-sized pieces.

“Taeil, I’m bored, this is awful, how do you live a life like this?” Taeyong lamented, and Taeil sighed deeply.

“Well, I’ll get going, duty calls and… maybe we can find something to entertain our little princess here.” Taeil wished there was demon-day care.

Oh wait.

There was. And he was the man in charge of running it.

Taeyong huffed, and pulled his robe back up where it had started to fall off his shoulder. Taeil had to swallow and remind himself that he really did have things to get done, which didn’t include doing Taeyong.

Really, this black robe wasn’t good for his brain.

Taeil checked back with the falconry, where Johnny’s answer that he’d attend whatever party Lady Taeyeon was throwing was waiting, and then retreated to his chamber to write back to her.

In peace and quiet.

“Taeil, I’m bored.”

The feather in his grip snapped and Taeil slowly looked up.

Taeyong eyed him with indifference, obviously unbothered that Taeil was currently considering to just throw his whole desk at the Incubus.

“I swear to Satan himself, Taeyong, I’m not your personal entertainer.”

“But… but you said we were going to find something fun to do. This isn’t fun.” Taeyong pouted. He was seated on the armchair Taeil never used, and his robe had fallen open so far that his whole left leg was exposed. The skin was unblemished and milky, looking impossibly smooth and soft. “I’m bored!”

“What do you want to do?”

“Go pet the horses.” Taeyong perked up in excitement.

“What’s holding you back? Go and see them. Maybe wear something more… decent before though.”

“Alone?” Taeyong gasped.

Really, this person had come literally from hell and he was scared to see the horses alone?

“They’re herbivores.”

“I know that! I… you are in charge of making me feel good! I don’t feel good going to see the horses alone!” Taeyong lamented. His robe was slipping lower and lower with every wild gesture. His body really was the image of desirable, not a single feature didn’t look perfect.  

“Well, boredom it is then.” Taeil forced himself to look away from the bared skin. He had to set an example here.

 

There sometimes were new, fun things that Taeil had never done before. Those moments were few and far between, but they still happened.

Today was such a rare occasion.

Taeil always brought important letters to the post office himself. It just worked better when he made sure the men working there knew just how valuable these documents were.

So far, no letter he had sent off in that manner had gotten lost yet.

The answer to Taeyeon was important. If this were an actual person’s birthday, it’d be important enough she’d send her messenger. It called for a trip the biggest village bordering on Johnny’s land, the one with the biggest post office.

Taeil had expected Taeyong to stay back. He usually stayed back when Johnny had small business in the town.

_“I’m already getting deprived of Johnny’s presence, now you want to leave me behind?”_

Really, he was a bit annoying, if he weren’t so cute Taeil would have kicked his ass up the stairs and left him.

Instead, Taeyong had gone to pet the horses, and now Taeil was helping him out of the coach behind himself.

Still dressed in nothing but his silk robe, mind you.

Yes, Taeil had never before experienced the absolutely scandalised gasps of the people that hadn’t been scared away by the pitch-black coach and horses that everyone knew belonged to the haunted castle in the woods. Someone held a child’s eyes close, before dragging it from their sight.

It was hilarious. Taeil wished he could do something more to make these people, that were scared to even say the word _sex_ out loud because their pastors kept preaching about sin and eternal damnation, get the shock of a lifetime. Really, humans were such dumb creatures.

“Can we hurry? I’m cold.”

“Of course, you are.” Taeil grumbled but stepped into the office without further delayal, despite wanting to show Taeyong he was old enough to make rational decisions himself or be held accountable. Rational decisions didn’t include going outside butt naked, with only a flimsy robe for warmth, in autumn.

The people in the post office reacted even stronger than those on the street. Possibly because they hadn’t gotten a warning. Not many people had the money to have themselves be driven around in a coach, but there were enough to not make the arrival of horses immediately suspicious.

Someone drew a cross over their chest, and Taeil heard whispers praying to a god that didn’t exist. Hell, yes, Heaven… not so much.

He marched past the people waiting to be served, who easily hurried to let him through. The man behind the counter was new. He was incredibly young, baby fat still clinging to his face.

“I need Choi.” Taeil snarled and slammed the sealed letter on the wooden top between them.

“Y-Yes, s-sir.” The boy scrambled away, looking pale as the wall.

Choi was the head of this office, and Taeil had threatened him by his, his wife’s, and his children’s life enough times to know whatever he handed the man would be handled with the most care possible in this world.

Those that hadn’t run from the office to take care of their business another time, were either frozen and completely silent, or softly whispering to each other over the highly inappropriate attire Taeyong was sporting, and that Lord Johnny was getting more excessive every day.

Mr Choi came hurrying from his back-office, sweat already beading on his forehead. His eyes caught on Taeyong, who had hopped onto the counter and was idly reading through the information booklet on international shipping costs. His legs were crossed, and the robe had slipped down, the silk too smooth to stay up without anything to stick to, leaving them completely bare almost up to his hips.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you today?” he pressed out, but his eyes kept going astray from Taeil’s eyes to Taeyong’s legs.

“I have mail.” Taeil tapped his fingers on the envelope.

“Of course! International?” Mr Choi croaked.

“Yes.”

“I will be right back.” He turned and rushed to the back once more.

“Taeil…” Taeyong had that whiney tone, Taeil already knew what was coming.

He didn’t let him finish, but brushed a hand over his bare thigh. The skin was just as smooth as it looked, the muscle not too strong, leaving it soft to the touch. Taeil pushed the tips of his fingers under the black silk, just below where the bulge of Taeyong’s dick was. The demon moaned instead of finishing his complaint. The voices, that had still been talking about them, instantly quieted, leaving the room so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Taeil fixed Taeyong in a hard stare, “Be a good boy.”

“Yes.” Taeyong breathed.

Taeil held the stare for another second, and Taeyong looked down, submitting. When he turned his attention to the returned post officer, the man was bright red, looking anywhere but towards him.

Humans really were such ridiculous creatures.

“Sir, I need a signature here and the fee will come up to a total of two cuppers.”

Taeil snatched the feather from the man’s hand, scribbled a wave under the contract, and paid up. Taeyong was perfectly quiet, unmoving. He looked pretty, but it was also very weird. Was Taeil already missing the whining? Was he going crazy?

The coachman was waiting, and Taeil relished in the people that had ran to the window of the post office to see where they were leaving. He knew they’d be talking shit about them for at least two months after this, but it was just so hilarious to watch.

The second he had closed the wooden door with the blacked-out window, Taeyong was in his lap, his hands grabbing Taeil’s shoulders as he pressed his hard dick against him. Taeil felt his own blood rushing south, especially when Taeyong started bucking up against him in tiny moves, seeking friction in clear desperation.

“That was s-so much fun! I-I thought you were going to get me off in front of them!” Taeyong gasped. His robe slipped off where it had clung to his shoulder, leaving him with only the silk ribbon around his waist. “Can we fuck now?”

“In the coach? I think not, we still need the coachman, you know how hard good servants are to come by.”

“I don’t care!” Taeyong nibbled on Taeil’s ear lobe, then licked over it.

“No. I have standards.”

“You’re so mean! I…”

“…hate you.” Taeil imitated Taeyong’s nasal tone, and the Incubus glared, but kept rolling his hips against him. Taeil was fully hard, and Taeyong was sure to feel it press against his ass.

“Johnny would have long fucked me.”

“Well, I’m glad we even still have a coachman then.”

“I’ll tell you a secret.” Taeyong whispered, leaning closer. He shifted on Taeil’s dick, which almost made him moan. “He likes it. I hear him jack it on the coach box when we’re loud and he thinks we won’t notice.”

“That is disturbing.” Taeil muttered, but he realised his thighs were flexing in rhythm with Taeyong’s hips now, helping him.

“I think it’s hot. I’d jack off to Johnny’s moans, too.”

Taeil didn’t really want to consider getting himself off to the sound of his boss having sex. Then again, he had already fucked with him, so was there still a professional border to speak of?

“Come on, this will be fun.” Taeyong’s voice was low now, almost sexy if it weren’t for the whiney tone lingering and reminded Taeil that he was a spoilt brat.

“Nope.” He pushed his hands under the demon’s thighs and seated him onto the bench opposite of himself, where Taeyong threw a fit until they were back to the castle and Taeil’s hard-on had long died.

 

“Where’s your whiney company?” Renjun asked. His face was flushed and he held himself suspiciously straight.

“Moping.” Taeil ripped open the letter. More complaints, an invitation to a village festival. The ripped them up and checked the date for the festival. It’d be on a full moon. To think the humans were actually stupid enough to invite supernatural beings to their circle when their powers were the strongest was sort of sad. Then again, they might not be aware.

“Will he be fine?” Renjun asked. His voice was a little pitched and strained.

“I’m sure of it.”

“Well, I don’t want to get my head ripped off by him.”

“99% sure Taeyong’s incapable of that.”

“I wouldn’t underestimate Incubi.” Renjun’s face flushed deeper and he shifted weirdly.

“Between Jaemin and Taeyong is a difference as vast as that between Ten and Xiaojun.” Taeil chuckled. Renjun awkwardly cleared his throat. “He’s mad I gave him blue balls. He’ll get over it the second he’s bored enough again.”

“Right.” Renjun shifted his weight and couldn’t hold a small gasp.

“Speaking of. Is Jaemin visiting?” Taeil asked.

“No. Why should he?”

“Ah. I was just wondering who had just that state.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Renjun lied and evaded Taeil’s eyes. He chuckled, but left their librarian to it.

 

Taeil was right. Before the day was over, Taeyong was back. In a silver silk robe today, that barely went down to his knees.

He didn’t complain, he didn’t whine, he just had these heart-breaking puppy eyes and clung to his arm, following him through the castle on his errands. The company was actually sort of nice. Maybe Taeil should get himself a pet to take around once Johnny was back. A parrot, perhaps? It could learn to talk…

It was nice to finish in quiet, but not in solitude, and Taeil sunk down on the sofa to enjoy the evening and maybe finish his book that was coming to a close…

“Taeil…”

“Please don’t tell me you’re bored.”

“But I am.” Taeyong nuzzled his face against his arm.

“Listen to the sound of the wind in the windows, just let your spirit fly a little.” Taeil closed his eyes for a second, and tried following his own advice.

Actually… the wind sounded a little creepy, rattling on the windows.

Taeyong was quiet for a record breaking five seconds, but then he was back to rubbing his face against him, then his chest and finally, to no one’s surprise, Taeyong was grinding his cock against Taeil, soft gasps leaving his lips. He was definitely aiming to get himself off as fast as possible, canting his hips in a clear and fast rhythm.

His tongue lapped against Taeil’s neck, and he finally gave up on trying to find peace of mind. Instead, he grabbed Taeyong’s ass and pulled him against his body.

The demon moaned and wrapped his arms around Taeil’s neck to keep himself balanced as Taeil pulled him into his lap.

“Can we fuck?” Taeyong asked, his eyes hopeful.

“Sure.” Taeil’s dick was jubilant.  

“Really? Thank you, thank you, th-thank you!” Taeyong tightened his hold on him and tried to grind up again. Taeil considered stopping him, but Incubi had next to no refractory time and he looked so cute when he was desperate…

“Ca-can you stretch me? P-please, I-I can, I can suck your dick, if you want.” Taeyong suggested what they could do, but he kept rubbing his cock on Taeil’s shirt, horny like a cat in heat.

“How about you come first, hm?” Taeil suggested and cupped Taeyong’s ass, helping him to move easier.

“Yes.” Taeyong moaned and slumped against him. His breaths were wet against Taeil’s ear, and Taeil’s dick was twitching in his trousers, each time Taeyong rubbed over it he felt more arousal wash over himself.

He pushed a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Taeyong’s length, collecting the precum that had beaded on the tip, before he started sliding it up and down in time with Taeyong’s bucks.

“Taeil.” Taeyong moaned loudly, digging his fingers into his muscle. The pace at which he rutted against him got more hurried, and Taeil cooed over how beautifully he moaned. He knew Taeyong was loud in bed, the castle was big, but sound carried well through the empty stone halls.

He twisted his hand a little, and after a few more strokes, Taeyong came with a small cry. Taeil worked him through it, and watched as Taeyong started to get sluggish and uncoordinated in his movements. When he felt him start to soften, he pulled away.

“Still want to fuck?” Taeil asked. He wouldn’t mind if Taeyong was done, but it seemed like the word woke new spirits in the Incubus.

“Yes! Yes, please fuck me, I need you!” Taeyong fumbled with his buttons and Taeil let him strip him of his shirts.

He slid both his hands over Taeyong’s thighs, up to his ass again. It was really such a nice ass. He grabbed the cheeks and massaged them, and Taeyong’s hands started to tremble where he was undressing Taeil. He slowly let his fingers creep higher, and then he felt metal where he had anticipated to rub over Taeyong’s rim.

Pulling back to look at the incubus, he raised an eyebrow.

“You plugged yourself?”

“I was bored!” Taeyong whined, but he had the decency to look ashamed. Taeil took the base of the plug in his fingers. It was warm from Taeyong’s body temperature heating it up. He pushed it around a little, knowing the side in Taeyong’s body would follow.

Taeyong’s dick was already fully hardened again, and when Taeil gave the base a small nudge the other direction, he moaned and his hips started trying to buck up again. Taeil easily pulled him back, using the plug at an angle it wouldn’t leave Taeyong’s body, but would force him to arch his back and give Taeil better access.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Taeyong cried, but his body so easily complied and bent into the position Taeil wanted it in.

“Didn’t you want me to use it? Why did you put it there if you didn’t?” Taeil sweetly asked and pushed against the toy in a way that was sure to make it press into Taeyong’s sweet spot – if it was big enough. It was, and Taeyong jerked in his lap and blubbered comprehendible nonsense. Taeil pulled on the plug a little, just enough to allow himself to feel how Taeyong’s rim stretched around it. He was wet from lubrication and Taeil felt him open up as he kept pulling on the plug, letting the wider part sit right in the entrance.

“Taeil, Taeil, oh Lucifer, please, I can’t, I’ll come again, please.” Taeyong pleaded. He tried to buck against him once more, but Taeil’s hold on his ass didn’t allow it.

“You can come, but I’ll still fuck you.” Taeil chirped. He felt anticipation, excitement, to sink himself into the wet heat. Taeyong whimpered.

It was mesmerising, and Taeil couldn’t stop, not yet, so he let the plug slide out further, until only the tip was still inside, then he thrusted it back in, lodging it deep into Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong screamed again, his voice already a little husky, and this time he succeeded in rubbing his dick over Taeil’s stomach, slithering out of his hold. He desperately started to rut against him, whimpers leaving his lips. Taeil considered letting him cum once more, but Incubi didn’t have endless stamina and Taeil needed release so badly.

So, he grabbed the plug again, and pulled it out in one swift motion.

“No! No, I was so close, Taeil, you’re so mean!” Taeyong tried to chase his orgasm, but his movements lost rhythm and purpose after he lost the stimulation in his ass.

“Suck my dick, and I’ll fuck you.” Taeil whispered.

Taeyong immediately scrambled off his lap and dropped himself to the ground. He looked up through his lashes, and damn he was just so pretty. The two tails of his tongue lapped over his lips, and then he leaned down and circled them around the tip of Taeil’s dick.

He couldn’t hold a groan, and Taeyong seemed to relish in it, immediately stating to sink down and take in more and more, until his nose touched Taeil’s stomach. He started bobbing on his cock, and the drag of his tongues was almost enough to make Taeil come without anything else. He held back, because he knew there was more to come.

Taeyong’s saliva made the slide effortless, and he swallowed and moaned around him. He was made for this, and he knew how to show off just how much.

In the end, Taeyong was still Taeyong though, a spoilt little demon. He pulled off Taeil’s cock and looked up with pleading eyes “Fuck me, please?”

Taeil took a deep breath and grabbed the Incubus to pull him up.

“Ride me or lean over the backrest.” He offered. Desperation was edging in on himself now. He just needed to get that feeling of warmth and wetness on his cock again, he needed the friction that felt so good!

Taeyong hesitated for a second, then crawled past him and artfully draped himself where Taeil wanted him. He pushed out his ass, revealing the shiny hole and making it look rounder than it actually was.

“Please, Taeil, I need it!”

Not able to wait another second, Taeil positioned himself behind Taeyong and nudged the tip of his wet dick against the entrance.

Taeyong easily opened to take him, and Taeil pushed inside in one move. He waited for only a second, before he started rolling his hips.

“Yes. More, please, more!” Taeyong moaned and Taeil picked up his pace to feel him more and give him what he wanted.

With every thrust, Taeyong moaned beautifully, and Taeil couldn’t keep his own voice down. Taeyong felt just heavenly as he tightened around him in time with Taeil fucking into him. The stronger his thrusts became, the more Taeyong was pressed against the sofa. For a second, Taeil worried about stains, but the thought seemed irrelevant.

“Fuck you feel amazing.” Taeil grunted. He let go of Taeyong’s waist, where he was holding him in place, and reached around to stroke the demon’s neglected dick. It twitch in his hand, and Taeyong’s moans became higher and broke off.

“Taeil, I can’t, I can’t hold back, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Taeyong clenched down on him. Taeil cursed from how impossibly tight he was around his cock and bucked up in harder, more accentuated moves, chasing his own high that was so close.

Taeyong cried out and Taeil felt the stickiness of his cum land on his fingers. It was enough to send himself over the edge as well, pushing in one last time before coming inside.

When his high had worn off, he carefully pulled out, but a trail of cum immediately trickled from Taeyong’s hole.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Taeil softly suggested, grabbing his trousers off the ground.

Taeyong mumbled something and started to get comfortable on the backrest.

The next time Taeil looked, he had already fallen asleep. He shook his head to himself, but it’d be barbaric to leave Taeyong there, so, he picked him up and carried him to his room, where Taeil got him cleaned up and tucked him in.

Really, demon-sitting wasn’t too different from babysitting, especially with such a spoilt brat for a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Xiaokun coming soon!
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
